Raise Your Glass
by OneLife4Psych
Summary: When Juliet decides to throw a New Years party, things are guaranteed to get interesting, especially when a drunken Shawn makes a move on Lassiter. How will this change things between the two? Will Lassiter realize he has more than just slight distaste for our favorite faux-psychic?.. Rated T for now.. that could change.
1. Timebomb

**A/N:** So, this is my first psych fic. it's also my first male/male pairing fic. so.. yeah. I worked SUPER hard on this, it is kind of a NYE fic, but it took WAY longer than i thought it would and it's late... the next chapter won't be as long, this chapter... it's crazy long. I apologize. Without further adieu here, we go!

* * *

"Come on Gus, don't be a rotten banana peel!" Shawn exclaimed, "of course we're going to Jules' party!"

"No Shawn, you know I have an important meeting tomorrow." Gus argued.

"But it's New Years Eve! And plus you know how excited Juliet is about this! We've gotta be there!" Shawn had started bouncing up and down and was now poking Gus' arm repeatedly.

Gus sighed; he knew Shawn wasn't going to stop this until he agreed to go.

"Fine, but we're leaving right after midnight." Gus said firmly.

"Of course." Shawn smirked

"And don't even think about doing anything stupid, Shawn." Gus added

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about Gus." Shawn said innocently

Gus just looked at him.

He knew this was a bad idea, he knew Shawn was planning on drinking, which pretty much guaranteed he would do something stupid.

Shawn left the psych office to get ready for the night. He wanted to actually look nice, but look like he wasn't trying too hard, and that look took a long time to accomplish.

_It was a New Years party. Jules was clearly going to be there, since she was the one throwing the party. But what excited Shawn even more was that Lassie would be there_.

Everyone was more than aware that Shawn had a thing for Juliet; however, very few people knew how he felt about Lassiter.

_Of course, he knew nothing would ever come of his feelings for Lassie, but he was just so much fun to flirt with and tease. _

He figured tonight would be the perfect opportunity to have a little fun with the tall tightly wound detective. He wondered if Lassie would be drinking. It WAS a New Years party.

He smiled as he thought about the one and only time he had seen the detective… 'wasted' was the word he had used to describe Lassiter's state that night.

"_You astound me" _he recalled the detectives drunken words.

_Tonight would be fun. _

* * *

Shawn and Gus showed up to Juliet's party around 9:30. There were a decent number of people there. Shawn glanced around trying to see who as there. He quickly spotted Buzz and a woman who Shawn guessed was his wife, he spotted Juliet across the room by a table that seemed to have every alcohol known to man on it. He saw a bunch of other familiar faces from the station and some faces he didn't recognize. There was one person he didn't see.

_Lassie wasn't there. _

Shawn couldn't hide the disappointment from his face, as his smile went away at the realization.

"What's with you?" Gus asked noticing the sudden deflation in Shawn's attitude.

"Huh?" Shawn snapped back realizing how apparent his change in mood had registered. He quickly became reanimated and brushed off Gus' question.

_Maybe Lassie was just coming later. _He smiled at the thought.

"Come on! Let's go greet our host." Shawn said to Gus, pulling him towards where Juliet was standing.

"I'm going to go check out the food situation." Gus said pointing at some sort of snack arrangement that was directly across from Juliet.

Shawn rolled his eyes, and then nodded. Walking over to where Juliet was standing.

"Jules!" Shawn exclaimed with a huge smile

Juliet spun around towards him.

"Shawn, Hey." She said smiling instantly when she saw him.

"So, uh, what's the tradition here?" Shawn asked, as Juliet just crinkled her forehead in total confusion. "Isn't the host supposed to kiss all the guests." He smirked raising an eyebrow.

Juliet laughed softly and shook her head.

"Can't say I've ever heard that one Shawn, so no, I haven't kissed any guests." she looked down, shaking her head again.

"Haven't or wouldn't? It's a very important distinction Jules." Shawn gave her his best 'serious' face.

"Haven't," she paused and looked back up to Shawn, "and shouldn't." She tilted her head and gave him a faint smile.

"That's not a wouldn't then?" Shawn smirked. "Good to know."

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"So are you here alone or did you drag Gus with you," she asked.

"I'll have you know Gus **insisted **I bring him along. And well you know, I couldn't very well leave him alone, he's not completely house trained yet."

Juliet just smiled and shook her head.

"He's around here somewhere," Shawn paused, "Speaking of other halves, where's your partner. Didn't you say he agreed to come tonight?" Shawn looked away, scanning the crowd once again to see if he could see Lassie.

Juliet looked around the room. "He was here," she shrugged, "maybe he left," she continued to look around in an attempt to locate her partner, clearly missing the disappointment that washed over Shawn's face.

Shawn quickly snapped back from the disappointment, and tried his best to look unaffected.

"I'm surprised he even agreed to come in the first place," Shawn chuckled.

"It took a lot of convincing," she sighed, "I can't believe he left," she sounded just as disappointed as Shawn felt. _Probably for different reasons, _Shawn thought as a grin spread across his face.

"Come on Jules! It's only Lassie! You've still got me! I'm way more fun than grumpy ol' Lassie face!" Shawn said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah…" she sighed, " I just wanted him to have a little fun."

"Jules," Shawn tilted his head and gave her his best 'really' look. "Fun and Lassie? We all know those two words should never be used together." Shawn laughed.

Juliet just glared at him.

Shawn scanned the alcohol selection on the table that Jules was standing next to.

"What's this?!" Shawn said as he started jumping up and down and he reached for a bottle of liquor.

"Oh yeah." Juliet smiled "I saw that and thought you might enjoy it."

"Pineapple flavored vodka? Jules! You get an A+ for the night," he smiled, as he went to mix himself a drink.

The party was a bit, _like a college party._ Shawn thought.

Assorted alcohol bottles on a giant table, some red cups, ice, and assorted juices and drink mixes in the fridge.

_Shawn laughed to himself at how cute Jules' attempt to throw a part was. _

There was some assortment of snacks across the room. Gus was of course, over by the food, shoving what looked like chocolate covered pretzels. There was music playing, some sort of pop hip-hop mix. But despite the college feel to the party everyone looked like they were actually having a good time.

_Ah, the wonders of alcohol. _

Shawn made himself some concoction of pineapple vodka with some sort of fruit juice that had appealed to him.

He walked over to Gus who was still going through the snacks.

"Dude!" Shawn yelled, "You wanna save some for the rest of us?"

Gus just turned around and glared at Shawn.

"Lassie's not here." Shawn said sadly.

"Good!" Gus said with a mouth full of food. "We both know you have done something stupid."

"Tsk." Shawn looked away from Gus, over exaggerating an eye roll.

"You know I'm right Shawn." Gus pointed some sort of baked good at him.

_Shawn couldn't really argue, he knew Gus was right. He did stupid shit when he was drunk. Which was the exact reason why he didn't drink very often. Hey, he could still flirt with Jules, which was one of his favorite things to do. _

Shawn and Gus went over and talked to Juliet for a while. Shawn was shamelessly flirting with the cute blonde detective, who appeared to be slightly drunk.

She was laughing a bit more than she usually did. She also kept hitting or touching Shawn when he said anything. Her eyes were a bit glazed over and she was looking at Shawn with obvious lust apparent her eyes.

Gus has gone off to talk to one of Juliet's friends, using his favorite line about Pluto to strike up a conversation with her.

Shawn had even been too busy charming Juliet to notice that Lassiter had, in fact, re-emerged in the room.

Jules was giggling like a giddy schoolgirl at something Shawn had said which might have been marginally funny. Shawn himself was starting to feel buzzed, from the alcohol.

"Jules! Are you drunk?" he gave her a questioning look and poked her arm repeatedly.

"No!" she all but yelled, before breaking out into hysterical laughter. "I don't even feel anything," she tried to look serious, but couldn't hide her smile.

"My senses are telling me," Shawn put his hand up to his head, "that you are a liar liar and that your pants are in fact, on fire."

"Oh stop that!" she said attempting to slap his hand away from his head, accidently hitting him in the face. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she said as she clasped her hands in front of her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

"Do you bludgeon all of your guests or am I just special?" he laughed

She just burst out laughing, no longer able to contain herself.

Shawn looked around the room while Juliet was getting her laughter under control and that's when he saw him, talking to someone from the station, looking miserable.

_Lassie. _

Shawn's eyes widened. Suddenly he felt his heart start to beat faster and he took a deep breath and finished his drink in a large gulp. He put his empty cup down and told Juliet he'd be right back.

Whoever had been talking to Lassiter had apparently gotten bored and left quickly, leaving him standing alone, looking like the weird kid no one wanted to talk to at the school dance.

Shawn walked towards the angry looking detective. He was holding a glass of some sort.

_Where the hell did he get a glass? _Shawn thought as he watched Lassiter take a sip of the amber colored beverage in his class, focusing specifically on Lassiter's mouth.

_God that glass was lucky. _

"Lassie!" Shawn shouted, a huge smile spreading across his face, as he approached the detective.

"Spencer" Lassie grumbled at Shawn.

"We thought you'd left early! We were all very sad," he pouted his lips and looked at the detective.

Lassiter scoffed rolling his eyes at the man standing in front of him, who appeared to be more energized than normal, if that was even possible.

"Come on Lassie face! Lighten up, this IS a party," Shawn put his hand on the detectives shoulder.

Lassiter swatted at Shawn's hand,

"Touch me again, and I will shoot you." Lassiter scowled.

"You're so hot when you're all angry Lassie," Shawn paused and looked away thoughtfully "but hey, I guess that's all the time" Shawn smirked as he looked up at Lassie, before turning on his heels and walking away.

Lassiter just stood there slightly stunned, not so much by what Spencer had said, but the way he said it, and the smirk that followed the words. He shook his head and rubbed his temples.

_He needed another drink. _

* * *

Shawn walked over to Gus was standing.

"Dude, where'd that girl you were talking to go, you kind of look like the creepy guy who stands against the wall at parties and talks to no one." He chuckled.

"I saw you talking to Lassiter Shawn, you need to be careful," Gus said ignoring Shawn's question.

"Oh Relax Gus!" Shawn said hitting Gus in the shoulder, "I didn't say anything I wouldn't normally say to him." Shawn started laughing.

"No Shawn, No, this isn't funny. You know what'll happen if Lassiter finds out."

"No, actually, I don't." Shawn grinned as he leaned in and continued in a whisper, "I'm not actually a psychic Gus." He laughed and looked at Gus who was just glaring at him. Shawn continued, "don't worry buddy! I won't tell if you won't."

Shawn saw Gus' new friend approaching them and decided he would leave the two, this girl appeared to actually be interested in Gus and Shawn didn't want to get in the way of that.

Shawn walked over to get himself something more to drink. He was already feeling the effects of the alcohol, but he wanted to feel more. He wanted to get smashed.

_It WAS New Years Eve. _

He spotted Lassie sitting down, fairly close to the assortment of alcohol. He saw that Lassiter now had a shot glass in hand and was taking a shot of what Shawn figured was some sort of Whiskey. Judging by the detectives change in posture and facial expression it wasn't his first shot.

_He looked more relaxed, and the usual scowl that was on his face was gone. _

Shawn grinned and glanced back to where Gus was standing, talking to the leggy red headed girl he had been really hitting it off with all night. Gus looked over toward Lassiter than back at Shawn. He just gave Shawn a look that clearly expressed his disapproval.

He knew Shawn was going to over to Lassiter, and that he'd most likely say something that he'd regret. But Gus figured he would just stay out of it. He knew he couldn't stop Shawn from saying whatever he was planning on saying, and he didn't want to be around to hear what it was.

Shawn smiled and gave Gus a thumbs up before continuing towards the alcohol, and Lassiter.

Shawn poured himself a drink, or rather; he just poured himself some of the pineapple vodka. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lassiter take yet another shot.

_This was too tempting. There was no way he could pass this up. _

"Lassie!" Shawn yelled gleefully as he approached where Lassie was sitting.

Lassiter just looked at the younger man who was approaching him. He poured himself another shot and quickly downed it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down Lass! You don't want to miss midnight!" Shawn said taking a giant gulp, _of straight up vodka,_ from his own cup.

"Go away Spencer,"

_Lassie didn't sound angry, he sounded kind of…_ _sad?_

"Why so glum Lassipuss?" Shawn sat in an empty seat adjacent Lassie's seat. Shawn noticed, as he got closer that Lassie definitely looked depressed.

_Well this wasn't fun. He needed to cheer him up… somehow._

It became apparent Lassiter wasn't planning on saying anything.

"Hey! Remember the time you told me that I astounded you?" Shawn smiled and pushed on Lassie's shoulder.

"What did I say about touching me?!" Lassiter snapped.

"Come on! You remember!" Shawn grinned ignoring the detective's angry warning. Shawn took another swig from his cup.

Lassiter just looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"At Tom Blair's Pub!" Shawn continued

"I never said that you astound me Spencer." Lassiter denied, but Shawn caught a small tug at the corners of his mouth, which suggested he did in fact remember that night.

"You do remember!" Shawn's grin turned into quite possibly the biggest smile Lassiter had ever seen on his face.

"Do you listen when people talk Spencer? I clearly stated that I said no such thing."

"Oh come on Lassie! You _really_ can't admit that you complimented me? Shawn's voice deflated "Jeesh, I didn't know you hated me **THAT** much Lassie." Shawn said disappointedly as he looked down at his drink and quickly chugged down what was left in his cup.

Lassiter noticed that the psychic's demeanor had changed.

_Because he thought Lassie hated him? Why would that matter to him? _Lassiter wondered.

Lassiter laughed as he looked at Shawn pouting.

_He looked cute when he pouted. _Lassie thought.

_Wait, What? Lassiter didn't think Shawn was cute, where the hell did that come from. He was just pathetic, not cute. _Lassie shut the thoughts out of his mind.

"I don't hate you Spencer," Lassiter admitted, "You're probably just the **most **annoying person I've ever met." he added.

"Aw, Lassie, you're so sweet." Shawn said a warm smile returning to his face.

Shawn was suddenly hit with the effect of the alcohol he had been guzzling. He felt his head go fuzzy and he felt warm all over. He giggled to himself at the realization he was drunk and sitting with Lassie, having a somewhat civilized conversation.

"So… this party huh?" Shawn let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, not really O'Hara's best idea." Lassie nodded.

"Lassie, man, what are you talking about! This is **the **place to be. This place is just crawling with hotties! I mean of course, there's me," Shawn said motioning towards himself "there's Jules, there's you, there's that girl over there, there's –" Shawn continued babbling, but Lassiter had stopped listening.

_Did Spencer just… call him a "hottie?"_ Lassie thought as he felt his face ignite. _Why was he blushing? Damn it, coming here was a mistake. He hated himself for agreeing to come to this dumb party. _

Shawn looked at Lassie and stopped what he was saying, noticing the detective was blushing. Shawn raised an eyebrow at the man, and just started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Lassiter snapped at the psychic.

"You! You were totally blushing Lassie-face!" Shawn continued laughing

"I-I was not!" Lassiter stuttered " My face just turns red sometimes when I drink!" Lassiter defended.

_Yeah, that sounded like a reasonable explanation. _Lassiter thought to himself.

"Whatever you say Lassie." Shawn smirked.

_Maybe something with Lassie wasn't impossible after all. _Shawn thought as he just stared at the detective.

_Lassiter needed to get away; he had talked to Spencer for far longer than he cared to. _

Lassiter stood up a little too quickly causing him to lose his balance and fall back, not into his own chair, but into Shawn's lap.

"Oh wow! You sure movie fast detective!" Shawn teased

"Shut up Spencer! I just lost my balance!" his words now sounded slightly slurred. The alcohol had hit him hard when he attempted to stand.

_Shawn couldn't believe this. Carlton Lassiter was in his lap. He knew the detective had just stumbled and fallen on him, but hey, this would be fun to tease him about tomorrow. _

"Well if that's the case…" Shawn met Lassiter's eyes with his own "Why haven't you moved Carly?" he smirked.

"I-I… I'm just trying to get my bearings so I don't fall back into this god awful position." Lassiter growled, as he made a move to get up.

This time he was successful, much to Shawn's dismay.

"Where ya going Lassie" Shawn yelled to the man who was standing above him.

"Away from you." Lassiter said as he slowly took a few steps back, holding on to a table for stability.

Shawn jumped up from his seat with much more success than Lassie had. Shawn did wobble a bit, before coming to a steady stance. He looked and Lassie and smiled triumphantly.

"Show off." Lassiter said as a slight smile crept across his face.

Shawn just smiled and stared at Lassiter warmly.

"What?" Lassiter asked shrugging his shoulders, looking around. _Shawn was just staring at him; it was beginning to creep him out a bit. _

Shawn quickly realized he was staring at him, and shook his head.

"What, what?" Shawn tried to play it off like he didn't know what Lassiter was talking about, giving Lassiter and innocent look.

Lassiter just shook his head and looked down, trying to hide a small smile.

_What was going on? Why did Shawn's foolishness make him suddenly want to smile, and not want to strangle him like it normally did?_

"What time is it anyways?" Shawn asked out loud, more talking to himself than Lassiter, as he looked at his watch. "Oh! It's 11:50! Almost time!" Shawn started jumping up and down and ended up almost falling over.

"Time for what?" Lassiter asked

"Midnight. The New Year. The Big Moment. The reason we're all here."

"Oh yeah, that." Lassiter grumbled.

"You know you're happy that you're spending New Years with me Lassie!" Shawn took a step towards him, tripping over his own feet; he stumbled and slammed his hands into the detective's chest, catching himself from falling. But instead of moving he stayed there, with his hands pressed up against the detective's chest.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Lassiter just looked down at the man leaning against his chest.

"Wow," Shawn said, still not taking his hands off Lassiter, "much harder than I imagined, kudos Lassie." Shawn said, not really thinking. He finally removed his hands from Lassiter's hard chest.

Lassiter just looked confused, as if he was processing what Shawn had said.

_Had Spencer really just said his chest was harder than he had imagined it would be? Spencer had imagined his chest before? No, No, that couldn't have been what he meant. Right? _ Lassiter thought to himself.

Shawn froze as he realized he had practically just felt up the detective. Shawn had touched him before, and crossed lines, but this was different. He was drunk; he had all but admitted he had thought about Lassiter's body before.

_No, there was no way Lassiter would be suspicious, he probably just figured Shawn was teasing him or something. Yeah, that worked. _

"You are so…" Lassiter's voice trailed off as if he was searching for the perfect word.

Shawn quickly rebounded from his worry.

"Cute? Adorable? Irresistible? Sexy?" Shawn offered.

"Spastic," Lassiter said sternly.

"Thanks Carly, I think you're special too." Shawn laughed.

Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Admit it Lassie!" Shawn exclaimed, " You actually like me! I remember the time you got my bike back for me, you wouldn't have done that if you didn't like me." Shawn was fidgeting excitedly with a huge grin.

"I never… I don't know what you're talking about Spencer." Lassiter protested.

"Oh come on, you do to! You're a terrible liar Lassie!"

Lassiter shook his head, and sighed.

"You're alright Spencer."

"Alright? I'd like to think I'm much more than _all_ _right_. I'd to think I'm quite dashing." Shawn chuckled "I mean, I don't have that whole angry sexy cop think you've have, but I'm pretty cute right?" Shawn titled his head and looked at Lassiter with an expectant grin.

"Yeah." Lassiter smiled and nodded, _he didn't realize what he had just agreed to or, he didn't have a chance to think before letting his words come out. _He realized what he said and his smile faded.

"Lassie-face!" Shawn exclaimed his already huge smile widened. "Did you just call me cute?"

"No… That's… I… I didn't…" Lassiter stuttered and failed to form any sort of sentence. He quickly pushed past Spencer and stumbled across the room, pushing through the people who were in his way carelessly.

He went through a door and was surprised when he ended up in what appeared to be a bedroom.

_Damn it, He thought that was the front door. _

He shut the door behind him and walked clumsily towards the bed. He sat down, practically collapsing, on the bed. He took in a deep breath and put his head in his hands and leaned forward.

_Why the hell had he agreed with Spencer? Did Spencer really just call him sexy? Why the hell couldn't he form a sentence to explain that he wasn't saying? Why did he run away? Why did he care about ANY of this? _

Suddenly the door flew open. Lassiter looked up and saw Spencer standing there with a goofy grin.

"GO AWAY, SPENCER!" Lassiter groaned scrubbing his face with his hands.

Shawn just ignored him and skipped over to Lassiter and grabbed his wrist yanking him towards the door.

"Come on Lassie!" Shawn continued tugging at the detective. "You're going to miss it!" Shawn finally managed to get Lassiter on his feet.

Lassiter ripped his arm from the psychic's grasp and just glared at him.

"It's almost midnight! You can't be in here all alone! Come on!" Shawn said excitedly, reaching his hand out to grab the detective's arm once again.

"Touch my arm and I'll shoot you." Lassiter scowled

**TEN!** They could both clearly hear everyone starting to countdown in the next room.

**NINE**!

**EIGHT**!

Shawn looked around the room

**SEVEN**!

He looked over at Lassiter, who was just silently staring at him.

**SIX**!

He smirked as he decided now was the perfect time to do something he had always wanted to do.

**FIVE**!

He stepped closer to the detective.

**FOUR**!

He closed the distance between them with a final step.

**THREE**!

_His head was spinning. He knew this was a bad idea, he knew he shouldn't do it. He knew he'd probably regret it and that he'd probably end up dead, but he had WAY too much to drink to care about any of that right now._

**TWO**!

He looked at Lassiter, who hadn't moved, hadn't spoke, he was just standing there like a statue, staring at Shawn with a look Shawn couldn't quite figure out.

_Lassiter had to know where this was going, what Shawn was thinking. Clearly, or at least to Shawn anyways, this meant he had no objections. _

**ONE**!

_It was now or never. _

Shawn leaned in and his lips crashed against Lassiter's. Shawn pressed hard against the detectives firm, rough lips.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**! He heard everyone scream in the next room, as his lips and Lassiter's moved together in perfect harmony.

Much to Shawn's surprise Lassie didn't pull away. No, Lassie was in fact was pressing back.

_Holy Shit. Detective Carlton Lassiter was kissing him back. _

Shawn tilted his head to the side and parted his lips slightly, deepening the kiss. He felt a hand run through his hair and let out a small moan in to the detectives mouth.

Lassiter snapped out of the daze he had been in and quickly realized what was going on. Suddenly Shawn felt himself being shoved back.

"What the hell Spencer!" Lassiter yelled just staring at the psychic with a look of pure terror.

Shawn opened his mouth to say something but for the first time in his life he was actually speechless.

Lassiter quickly stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **So? how was it? awful!? I'm sorry! Well anyways please let me know what you think. I also apologize for any errors, I do not have a beta. *any volunteers?!* but please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. What the Hell

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! it's so great to read your reviews! Thank you to everyone who favorited, or followed this story as well! And just thanks to anyone who is reading this in general! I apologize this took so long, I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to start this chapter. I have the next chapter more thought out, so it will definitely be updated sooner. so.. enjoy!

* * *

Lassiter groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding, he was incredibly uncomfortable and all he could smell was whiskey. He was laying on the couch in his living room. He closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the throbbing pain in his head and shifted around, trying to find a more comfortable position on the couch.

_This was useless. _

He slowly pulled himself up and tried to remember what the hell had happened last night.

He sat with his elbows on his knees and his head rested in his hands. He rubbed his brow as he began to remember the events that had occurred the previous night.

_There was no way. _His stomach dropped.

_I kissed Spencer... No, no. __**Spencer**__ kissed me. _ He shivered as he remembered the kiss.

_You kissed him back. _A small voice sounded off in Lassiter's mind.

Lassiter just shook his head and ignored the voice in his head. He dragged himself to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He needed to shake this feeling he had, that he attributed to being incredibly hung over, it had absolutely nothing to do with Spencer. Or at least that's what he told himself.

He left the kitchen and walked in to the bathroom, turning on the shower. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

_Why the hell did Spencer kiss me? It must have been some sort of prank… A way for him to mess with me, which was, of course, his favorite thing to do, or so it seemed. _

_Damn it! _

Spencer had to be his least favorite person. He brought his hand up to his forehead and massaged his temples. He let his hand drop to his mouth and absentmindedly his fingers traced over his lips, as he continue to stare blankly into the mirror.

He quickly jerked his hand away, realizing what he was doing. He let out a harsh breath and turned away from the mirror. He got undressed and got into the shower; he turned the water up so high that the water was practically scalding him.

* * *

Lassiter had finished his shower and was now drinking a cup of coffee. He had taken some painkillers to get rid of the pounding in his head that the shower did nothing to help.

He heard his phone ringing in the other room and quickly went into the living room. He fumbled around searching for it and finally located it under the couch.

"Lassiter." He answered

"All right, I'm on my way." He hung up and went back to the kitchen to quickly finish his cup of coffee, before heading outside. He rushed out the door grabbing his keys, which surprisingly, were exactly where he always put them.

_Where the hell is my car. _He thought as he made it outside, realizing his car was nowhere to be found.

He grumbled to himself when he remembered that it was probably still at O'Hara's place.

_Great, just great. _

* * *

Lassiter arrived at the crime scene after O'Hara. He hoped no one would ask him why it had taken him so long to get there. He also hoped that no one had called Spencer about this.

_That's the last thing I need to deal with today. _

He walked to where Detective O'Hara was standing.

"What've we got?" he asked, noticing that she looked like hell. It was a bit of a relief that he wasn't the only one who felt like shit this morning.

"Girl washed up on shore." She pointed to a body that was a little ways down the beach. "A couple passing by saw the body and called it in."

Lassiter approached the body of the young woman. He quickly glanced at the body and was about to speak, when suddenly he heard Spencer's voice prattling on in his normal manor.

_Shit. _

Lassiter shut his eyes and breathed out heavily before turning around to see Shawn and Gus walking towards him.

"Spencer!" Lassiter nearly growled. "What are you doing here?" Lassiter continued to scowl at the 'psychic'.

"Good morning to you too Detective cranky pants." Shawn said playfully, with his normal cheery energy. "The chief called us," he added with a triumphant smile.

"Well, we don't need any help on this one, it's pretty clear what happened here." He looked at his partner quickly before continuing, "girl get's drunk on New Years Eve, falls of the pier, and drowns." He looked back at O'Hara, who wasn't paying any attention to anything he had been saying.

Shawn leaned to the side, to look around Lassiter so he could see the body. He saw that the girl's short red dress had been ripped at the top; he noticed the giant rock on her finger. He also noticed she was wearing one very tall high heeled shoe. He saw an oversized watch on her left wrist and what appeared to be a bruise beneath it.

"I'm sensing…" Shawn said with a very serious look as he put his hand to his head "that this was no accident!" he paused.

"Spencer." Lassiter said clenching his fists.

"Yes! This girl was murdered!" he shouted.

This outburst of his managed to catch the attention of Chief Vick, who had been talking to the CSU team.

"Mr. Spencer. Do you have any proof that this wasn't an accident." She asked skeptically as she walked towards them.

"All I have is what the spirits are telling me, and they're saying… She had a party? ... No… a meeting…? A date? No." he said pretending to decipher the message "An engagement! Yes! She was engaged!" He shouted.

"I'm also getting…" he paused, "an argument, yes. I can hear her! Let me go! You're hurting me!" Shawn pretended that someone had hold of his wrist and he was trying to jerk it away.

"Chief, you're not actually buying this!" Lassiter interjected. "It was most likely an accident, and if not I'll find out, we **do not **need Spencer on this case." Lassiter urged.

Vick just looked at Lassiter, not pleased with his attitude, as usual.

"If this was a murder, we'll need all the help we can get. Mr. Spencer, you're hired."

Shawn looked at Gus and fist bumped him before they walked away from Lassiter to get a closer look at the body.

_Great, this was all today needed, Spencer getting involved in this case. _ Lassiter thought as a strange feeling crept over him as his thoughts once again drifted to last night.

_Maybe Spencer doesn't even remember… He wasn't acting any different… He __**would**__ act differently if he remembered right? Maybe it… maybe it didn't even happen. _Lassiter had a look of perplexity on his face at this thought.

_No, that couldn't be it. You wouldn't have dreamed about kissing Spencer, or made that up in your mind. _He argued in his mind.

_It must have actually happened then. Why did any of this even –_

"Lassie!" Shawn's voice boomed with excitement, jolting Lassiter out of his obvious daze.

Lassiter just looked at Shawn and frowned.

"What ya thinking about Carly?" Shawn smirked, as he came back over towards Lassiter.

"Not that it's any of your business Spencer, but I was just –"

"I'd say it's my business when what you're thinking about is me." Shawn interrupted Lassiter mid-sentence.

Lassiter's eyes widened

_He remembered. _

Lassiter quickly went into a defensive tone, "I wasn't… Why would I possibly –" Lassiter barked out before once again, Spencer interrupted him.

"I _am _psychic Lassie." Shawn grinned, "I can always tell when someone's thinking about me." Shawn titled his head and squinted his eyes, a broad grin still on his face.

Lassiter just glared at him and shook his head in disgust.

"Right," Lassiter tried his best to put on his usual 'you're full of crap, Spencer' look.

"See ya later Lass!" Shawn waved before turning around and skipping off to join Gus who was already on his way to his car.

Lassiter watched, as the two seemed to be arguing, and shoving one another while they walked to Gus' car. He rolled his eyes and turned around to see detective O'Hara, who looked just about as focused as he was, standing near the body as the guys from the crime lab put it in a body bag.

_Spencer has to be just messing with you. There's no way Spencer could actually… Spencer just likes to screw with you_… He tried to assure himself.

_Even if Spencer did… It didn't matter… It wouldn't matter… I don't… I mean…I can't stand him. Right...? _

Lassiter sighed as he walked over to O'Hara to talk about the case. He needed to focus on the case and just forget about last night, at least for now.

_This was going to be a __**long**__day. _

* * *

The detectives followed a few leads on the girl's identity and found that Shawn was right she was engaged. Shawn insisted that there was no way a newly engaged girl would spend new years alone, and that they had to find her fiancé. When they finally tracked down her fiancé, they questioned him and he told them that she had wandered off sometime before midnight.

By the end of they day they had arrested the fiancé for the girl's murder. They had talked to the staff at the bar where he claimed she had wandered away from and had learned that the couple argued. A few of the bartenders remembered the fight as it happened quite close to the bar, the fight ended with the girl storming out and the guy chasing after her.

It was obvious that Lassiter was acting different, slightly awkward even, around Shawn all day, had Juliet not been preoccupied with her own New Years Eve drama she would have definitely noticed it.

The fiancé, Justin, had claimed to be innocent; Lassiter of course didn't believe him for a second. Shawn on the other hand was convinced it was someone else who had killed Michele.

Shawn and Gus had gone to the police station to speak with Justin and get his side of the story, since they knew Lassiter had no interest in pursuing any other possible suspects. They had just finished talking to Justin and were on the way to talk to Jules about some other aspects of the case, when Shawn accidently let it slip that he had cancelled Gus' important meeting with a client that had been originally scheduled for today.

"What do you mean you cancelled my meeting Shawn?!" Gus stopped walking and grabbed Shawn's arm stopping him as well. "They called to reschedule this morning!" he added, shaking his head.

"About that, listen buddy, that's not exactly what happened." Shawn replied. "I called them and said you needed to meet them later in the week because - "

"You did what! You know how important that meeting was Shawn!" Gus was getting louder, "I could lose out on a **huge** account because of this!" Gus was now yelling. "I can't believe you! You're on your own Shawn!" Gus stormed away.

"Gus!" Shawn yelled after him, "Come on!" he yelled as Gus continued to walk quickly towards the exit. "Gus!" he yelled again, but he was gone.

Shawn sighed and walked over to Juliet's desk, she was sitting at her desk nervously tapping her pen on the desk. Shawn had noticed she would look at McNab then quickly look away. It wasn't just now, at the station, he had noticed this going on all day.

"What was that about?" she asked pointing to the door that Gus had just stormed out of.

Shawn leaned against her desk and shrugged. "Just Gus being a big baby," he folded his arms.

She looked at Shawn, and then down at her paperwork, then quickly glanced over at McNab, who was now leaving the station as well.

"Jules, what's up with you today? You've seemed slightly," Shawn paused searching for the right word, "distracted. It's not like you, Jules." Shawn said seemingly concerned.

Juliet looked around, making sure there was no one around that was close enough to listen in on their conversation.

"If I tell you," she paused and looked around nervously again, "you have to promise you won't say anything, to _anyone_," she whispered, stressing the 'anyone'.

"Jules, much like The Go-Go's my lips are sealed," he said, locating a chair and pulling it over to sit next to the nervous detective.

"Well…" Juliet let out a sigh, as if she was unsure about how to continue, "last night at midnight," she titled her head and looked down at the floor, "me and McNab kind of kissed," she mumbled keeping her eyes on the ground, as she turned a bright shade of pink.

"What!" Shawn yelled with a shocked look and a bit of a chuckle.

Juliet quickly shushed him, with a mortified look, that Shawn that was particularly adorable.

"How did that, I mean he's married. Jules you're a home-wrecker!" he whispered enthusiastically, still laughing at how obviously terrified she was about this whole thing.

"It.. it just happened so fast! I'm pretty sure he thought I was his wife, and it… it just happened," she hung her head in her hands and shook her head.

"You look nothing like Francine!" Shawn pointed out.

"You saw how drunk he was! He was doing a strip tease on my counter at one point! I think Francine passed out before midnight, and he just… I don't know!" she threw her hands up in the air and put her head on her desk.

"Jules! Calm down!" Shawn laughed, "It was only a kiss! It's nothing to freak out about, or at least, freak out as much as you are," he tried to sound reassuring, "you were both drunk and clearly it was some sort of odd accident." he added, trying his best not to laugh.

"I guess," she sighed, sounding unsure.

Shawn looked up and noticed that Lassiter was headed towards them.

_This was the perfect opportunity to mess with Lassie. _

"So, how was it? How was he?" Shawn asked.

"What?" she gave him a confused look.

"The kiss!" he exclaimed a bit too loudly for Jules' liking.

"Shawn!" she hit him

"Come on! Was he any good?" Shawn paused and looked up at Lassie who was now standing only a few feet away from them.

"I'd put my money on Lassie being a great kisser," Shawn nearly shouted, making sure Lassiter would hear him. Shawn smirked before continuing.

"All that pent up anger and frustration just waiting to be released,"

Shawn glanced over at Lassiter who stood frozen, with a look Shawn had never seen on his face before, Lassiter looked dumbfounded. He met Lassie's gaze and winked at him, which Juliet missed because she had been looking at Lassiter and laughing quite hard.

Shawn continued, "reminds me of a girl I once dated, boy was she crazy." Shawn looked away, pretending to remember said girl.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing here?" Lassiter groaned, finally managing to find words.

"I was just here to talk to my favorite detective, but when I couldn't find you, I settled for Jules." Shawn sat back in his chair and smiled at Lassiter.

Juliet pretended to be offended, and Lassiter just rolled his eyes.

"Do you have the coroner's report on Michele?" Juliet turned to Lassiter.

"No. Probably won't have it until tomorrow," he replied.

"Well in that case, I think I'm going to head home for the night," she stretched, before getting her things together on her desk.

Lassiter nodded and walked over to his desk. He sat down and started to sort through the paperwork that was on his desk. He had considered leaving as well, but decided against it, he needed something to occupy his mind.

He moved some papers around before picking up the report on Michele Hart, the dead girl from the beach. He decided to read over everything that they had discovered today about the case.

Spencer, had of course, been right about it not being an accident.

She had fought with her fiancé before her death, the bartenders saw him go after her when she left the bar, he was the logical choice, the obvious suspect, which was why they had arrested him, but something didn't feel right. It was too obvious, almost, but Lassiter refused to believe Spencer's theory that the fiancé was innocent.

Lassiter's mind eventually went to the inevitable subject that was last night.

_Did Spencer actually say I was a good kisser, or – _

_Stop it Carlton, he was just messing with you. You have to stop letting him get to you. _Lassiter said to himself.

He looked up from his desk and glanced around the station. O'Hara had left, and there was no sign of Spencer; the station was pretty empty.

"Looking for me?" Lassiter heard a voice say from behind him.

"Jesus, Spencer!" Lassiter jumped as he spun around in his chair to see Shawn sitting behind him with a giant grin on his face. "What are you still doing here?" Lassiter was clearly not amused.

"It's quite simple, I don't have a ride home. Gus left me stranded here."

"Why didn't you ask O'Hara for a ride?" Lassiter questioned, still annoyed with the younger man's presence.

"You know, I didn't even think of that." Shawn acted like the idea had never even crossed his mind.

"So what. You're just going to sit there all night?" Lassiter scoffed.

"Until someone offers me a ride, or I get so bored I decide to walk home." He shrugged.

Lassiter let out an angry sigh, and clenched his fists.

"Fine." Lassiter said through gritted teeth. "I'll take you home, so I can actually get some work done tonight." He got up from his desk and started towards the door, grumbling something to himself.

Shawn quickly jumped up and followed him to his car.

Shawn babbled on for about the case for a while as they drove, Lassiter remained silent, and was trying his best to ignore Spencer's ramblings. Shawn noticed Lassiter's attempt to ignore him and decided to bring up what, he knew Lassie had been thinking about all day. It was all he could think about all day too.

_Or I'll get Lassie to bring it up. _He smirked.

"You know Lassie," Shawn paused and looked at the detective who was staring intently at the road, "You've been acting very strange today and I just can't imagine why." Shawn tried to sound perplexed.

Shawn watched Lassiter as he continued to stare straight ahead. Shawn could see Lassiter was debating on whether to speak or not.

"You…" Lassiter furrowed his brow, "you kissed me," Lassiter managed to choke out the words, utterly confused by them as they left his own mouth.

"What are you 8? And from what I remember you kissed me back." Shawn smirked as he watched Lassiter's face twist around in all sorts of odd ways, as he moved his mouth in an attempt to form a response.

"I pushed you away." Lassiter finally defended. He still hadn't looked over at Shawn.

"Not before I felt some serious passion from you Carly."

"I… I… That wasn't." Lassiter stammered, "It was just the alcohol… I don't… I wouldn't want to… I'm not…" Lassiter was unable to complete any of those sentences, "I can't even stand you Spencer, there's no way…" Lassiter trailed off, giving up on what he was trying to say. He was sure Shawn had got the point.

"Whatever you say my Lassy-love" Shawn chuckled as he turned his head to look out the window.

Lassiter finally glanced over at Shawn who was shaking his head and staring out the window.

"Very funny joke, Spencer." Lassiter said sarcastically as he once again focused on the road. He needed to let Spencer know that he knew it was only a joke, a dumb prank, just a ploy to mess with him.

Shawn laughed quietly.

"You know why you're my favorite person to mess with Lassie?" Shawn looked at Lassiter, with a serious face.

"Why." Lassiter sounded annoyed

"You're just way too serious Lass." Shawn shook his head

"Spencer, you're full of shit." Lassiter scowled, thinking about all the things Shawn had done to mess with him, just in the past 24 hours. Lassiter looked over at Shawn who seemed to have a serious and almost genuine look on his face. Lassiter suddenly felt bad and continued, in something that wasn't a scowl,

"It just… sometimes it get's old," Lassiter said seriously, as he turned his focus back to the road. They were almost at Spencer's place.

_Thank God, this was starting to get weird. _ Lassiter thought

"Fine… I'll stop messing with you Lassie." Shawn said sadly.

Lassiter almost laughed as he raised an eyebrow at Shawn.

"Right." Lassiter said skeptically.

"Well… at least for tonight." Shawn added.

Lassiter rolled his eyes.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

Lassiter pulled up in front of Spencer's apartment.

A small smile spread across Shawn's face as he carefully decided on his next words. He took a deep breath.

"Just so you know…" Shawn's voice trembled a bit, which made Lassiter's stomach drop.

Shawn looked Lassiter in the eye and gave him a small, almost nervous smile.

"I wasn't messing with you on New Years, I've just really always wanted to kiss you." Shawn swallowed hard as he nodded at the detective and proceeded to get out of the car, leaving a stunned Lassiter alone in the car, his mouth still hanging open from Shawn's confession.

* * *

**A/N: **please don't forget to review! sorry if that wasn't good! I tried! As always, thanks for reading!


	3. Everything Has Changed

**A/N: **Hey! so, thanks so much for the reviews and everything! it is much appreciated! This chapter WAS supposed to be longer, but I really wanted to get something up today, because TODAY is special. (One month until psych season 7!) I've been awake for close to 24 hours now, and I knew I couldn't sleep until I posted this! So anyways, this is kind of short, but hopefully what happens will make up for that! ENJOY!

* * *

Lassiter just sat in his car for, what seemed to him, a few minutes. In reality it had been at least a half hour since Shawn had went inside. He sat, still trying to process what Shawn had said.

_Spencer… He's always wanted to… to… kiss me? Did I hear him correctly? Is it possible he said something and I just misheard him? It just, it doesn't make any sense. What the hell did he mean? I need answers god damnit! _

Lassiter refused to believe the obvious meaning of what Shawn had said. He needed to talk to Spencer, confront him, just ask him what the hell he meant. He needed this whole thing to end, he didn't like what it was doing to him, and it had only been one damn day.

Lassiter nodded confidently as he got out of his car. He walked quickly and determinedly towards Shawn's apartment. He needed to focus and just demand that Spencer explain, and stop trying to drive him crazy.

He ignored every bit of him that was telling him to turn around, to let it go, to ignore it. He ignored the knot that formed in the pit of his stomach as he thought about what Shawn might say.

He was sure this was just another trick, or that's what he was desperately trying to convince himself of, as he got closer to Spencer's door. He stifled any thought that told him Spencer was being genuine. He would not falter, he would not be made a fool of. He wouldn't let Spencer get in his head.

He pounded on Shawn's door without any hesitation.

Suddenly, a thought managed to slip through his barricade.

_But what if he is serious? _ A distant voice in the back of Lassiter's mind said quietly. Lassiter felt a tightness form in his chest as this idea managed to fester as he waited for Shawn to open the door.

Lassiter's confidence and determined attitude had been shaken at the thought Shawn could be serious. No, he needed to keep up his resolve. He pounded impatiently on the door.

When the door finally did open, everything Lassiter had planned to say completely vanished. Shawn was standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel.

Lassiter stood in front of Shawn, frozen in place, like a deer in headlights. He couldn't help but to slowly drag his eyes across Spencer's body. Admiring the beauty of it, taking in every inch of the man. Shawn's chest was practically glistening, due to the moisture that was still present on it; he had just gotten out of the shower, from what Lassiter could gather. His hair was still wet, and of course, the towel was a giveaway.

Lassiter wanted to say something, he wanted to look away but he just could not stop staring at Shawn's incredible body.

Shawn was just watching Lassiter with amusement. Lassiter was clearly checking him out right now. Shawn laughed.

"Can I help you with something Detective Lassiter?" Shawn questioned, after he realized Lassie wasn't going to speak any time soon.

Lassiter looked up, finally taking his eyes off Shawn's nicely sculpted body. He cleared his throat before finally speaking.

"I… uh… I… What did you mean, when you said you wanted to…" Lassiter spoke slowly, eventually trailing off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Kiss you?" Shawn finished for him, amused at Lassiter's awkwardness.

Lassiter just nodded.

Shawn stepped aside and motioned for Lassiter to enter his apartment. He thought Lassie was just adorable when he was awkward like this.

Lassiter walked inside, past Shawn and turned around to face him, it appeared to him that Shawn was just about to say something, but instead he told Lassiter to "hang on for a sec" and disappeared into another room. He reemerged wearing some plaid pajama pants and a white T-shirt.

He was slightly relieved Shawn had put some clothing on, but what he refused to acknowledge, was that part of him was also disappointed. Lassiter quickly regained his confidence and determination, now that Shawn was fully clothed.

"What did you mean Spencer?" Lassiter said, his usual harshness returning to his voice.

Shawn knew what Lassiter wanted to hear, he didn't want the truth, but there was a small, hopeful, part of Shawn that now believed maybe, just maybe, Lassiter felt the same, and that's why he decided to be honest.

_He was just practically drooling over me. _Shawn thought to himself as he smirked.

"Well, I could tell you I've always wanted to kiss you because I've always thought it'd be a great way to mess with you… but…" Shawn stopped.

_Do I really want to tell him? I thought he'd get it, but to just come out and say it, no joking, no insinuations, just honesty. _

This thought slightly terrified Shawn, and made him actually think twice about the words that were on the tip of his tongue, ready to be spilled out to the world, or at least to Lassiter.

"But?" Lassiter crossed his arms impatiently.

"What can I say? I just… I like ya Lassie." Shawn shrugged, acting as if he had just told him the weather, or some other mundane boring fact.

Lassiter felt his stomach drop and he felt his chest tighten, he could even hear the blood rushing in his ears.

_Did he just say… _Lassiter asked himself in disbelief.

"You what?" Lassiter managed to choke out.

"It's really not a big secret Lassie. I think I've made it quite obvious, I mean first of all I don't go around kissing just anyone, second –" Shawn kept babbling, talking at lightning speed, obviously he was nervous and the horrified look on Lassiter's face was not helping him with that feeling.

When he finally stopped going on about how obvious he thought it was, giving examples as to where he believed he was obviously hitting on Lassie and Lassie was just too oblivious to realize, he just looked down at the floor.

Lassiter watched him as he nervously chewed on his lip and didn't dare look up. They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Lassiter finally spoke.

"I should go," he said awkwardly, as he just looked at Shawn, waiting for him to look up from the spot he had been staring at on the floor.

Shawn looked up and gave Lassiter a polite smile,

"Yeah," he said quietly.

Lassiter suddenly felt like he had been punched in the stomach. The regret on Shawn's face, the disappointment, that sad pathetic smile. He had never seen Spencer like this.

_Spencer was vulnerable. _

Shawn walked over to the door and opened it for Lassie. Lassiter didn't move, he just looked at a downtrodden Shawn.

_Say something. Say anything. _Lassiter told himself, trying to think of what he could possibly say at this moment.

Words failing him, he walked towards to door. He walked into the hallway and turned around to face Shawn who was standing in the doorway.

"Goodnight Lassie," Shawn gave Lassie that same sad smile before pushing the door closed. Lassiter quickly put his hand on the door, stopping it from closing and pushed it back open, to face an obviously confused Shawn.

Before Lassiter knew what was happening he was moving towards Shawn. He grabbed the back of Shawn's neck and pulled him in, their lips colliding. Lassiter pressed his lips firmly against Shawn's and their lips seemed to move perfectly together, something Lassiter had noticed last time as well. Lassiter moved forward, pushing Shawn back, farther into his apartment, not breaking their lips apart, he closed the door behind them with his free hand. He sucked on Shawn's lower lip and heard Shawn let out a small whimper, as he felt Shawn's fingers digging into his back.

Suddenly Lassiter felt himself being slammed against the door. Shawn had removed and inch of distance there was between them by pushing him against the door, his chest was pressed firmly into Lassiter's chest. Shawn couldn't take it any more; he needed to deepen the kiss, he needed to taste Lassiter's mouth. He swiped his tongue across Lassiter's lips, seeking permission.

Lassiter quickly took back control, and flipped Shawn so he was now against the door. Lassiter pinned his arms to the door behind them, as he plunged his tongue into Shawn's hot mouth and explored every inch of it. Lassiter felt an extreme rush of pleasure when he felt Shawn moan into his mouth. Lassiter released Shawn's wrists and stepped back with a breathy sigh.

"Lassie," Shawn's voice trembled, "What was that?" he asked breathlessly.

Lassiter was trying to wrap his head around what had just happened, why he had been the one to initiate it, what it meant, what it could lead to. He panicked and decided to go with the simplest explanation he could fathom.

Shawn had moved closer to him as he had tried to gain his composure.

A cruel grin spread across the detectives face as he looked at the man staring back at him who was eagerly awaiting a response, an explanation.

"Now you know what it feels like to be messed with Spencer." Lassiter sneered, before he walked out the door and slamming it behind him, leaving Shawn alone in his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **How much do we hate me right now?! What did you think!? Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
